MicroNations Fandom:Featured Article/Nominate
Here you may nominate the Featured Articles. Nominations would be voted upon and after that as per consensus featured articles would be selected. Please see the Featured Article Page. Current Nominations Please put constructive opinions, not personal attacks or biased opinions. Harshvardhan Article name: Harshvardhan Nominated by: User:Rajputistan Support *Rajputistan (talk) 17:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oppose *I'm afraid I'm in opposition. The page is rather messy and it does not use the correct template. MONOVIA My Message Wall ☭ User Category:Templates 19:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'OPPOSE', couldn't say more than Harry.--- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 15:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Aryavart Article name: Aryavart Empire Nominated by: User:Rajputistan Support *Rajputistan (talk) 17:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Supremeleaderofhasanistan 17:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Costadinos (talk) 18:19, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Fallschirmjäger (talk) 0:00 Begining of Time, 0BC (Pacific Maintime) Oppose *The Page is quite short and there are quite a few red links. It's not a bad quality article, but it's not quite on Featured Article terms. MONOVIA My Message Wall ☭ User Category:Templates 19:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Scoussia Article name:The Constitutional Monarchy of Scoussia Nominated by:User:KingofCMS778 Support *User:KingofCMS778 1:17 Feburary 17, 2013 *User:Supremeleaderofhasanistan Feburary 17, 2013 Oppose *Wait, people are just using this now for self-promotion. I'm sorry, but none of you have even given a reason for this nomination. Nothing agaisnt your nation, but this definately does not qualify. For a start it does not even use the correct infobox. MicroWiki is not a strawpoll, it's not about the number of votes it is about the quality of the points put forward. MONOVIA My Message Wall ☭ User *I'm sorry but this page needs to be somehow improved. Costadinos (talk) 15:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Templates 15:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Wyhzette Article Name: Wyhzette Nominated by: User:Kranton54 Reason: I just think my article is decent quality, and it should set the standard. I don't want to advertise; people can find my article easily enough. Oppose as you please, but it doesn't really matter unless you have a really good reason. Support *'Support' User:Supremeleaderofhasanistan Febuary 17,2013 *'Weak Support - '''Still need to improve your page. --User:Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 23:24, February 18, 2013 (UTC) *' Strong Support''' - He is a good and honest guy and has a good page (no kid) User: Democraking Miggy B. Oppose Oppose '''Silly and immature vandal pics plus red links. SpanionteGov (talk) 15:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) '''Oppose When will this stop? MONOVIA My Message Wall ☭ User Category:Templates 16:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Grunkia Article Name:Grunkia Nominated by: User:GrunkiaGovernment Reason: Just wanted to show the people here what the page standard should be. You're allowed to oppose, but I'm not advertising. I will also fix the red links very soon, so sit tight! Support *Hoping that the red links will be removed soon. --User:Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 10:40, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Akharnes Article Name: Akharnes Nominated by: User:Supremeleaderofhasanistan Reason: This article is probably one of the best on this wiki. It is still under construction and there are lots of red links, but it is probably one of the best articles on this wiki plus this is the first article nominated by someone else other than the articles maker. Support *'Ultimate Support' User:Supremeleaderofhasanistan Febuary 20,2013 *'Ultimate Support' User:Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 11:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Oppose